<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What He Needs by CleverUsernameHere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768751">What He Needs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere'>CleverUsernameHere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Sam, M/M, Nymphomaniac Sam, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sam’s pretty much the definition of cock hungry in this, Sleeping Dean Winchester, dean wakes up, established wincest, its all consensual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can’t help how much he needs Dean</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What He Needs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted horny Sam and sleepy Dean so yeah :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam stirs in his sleep, tosses back and forth as the aching in his belly finally awakes him. Sam’s on his back, panting and sweaty. He runs a hand through his hair, getting the damp locks out of his face. </p><p>He turns his head to Dean, who’s peacefully asleep right beside him. His big brother’s on his side, face inches away from Sam. His plump, pink lips are parted as he breathes softly. Sam licks his own. It’s not fair that Dean gets to be this pretty while he sleeps, especially with the way Sam’s body reacts. The fact that they both sleep naked only makes matters worse. </p><p>His cock is hard under the covers, throbbing. His ass clenches down around the plug he always sleeps with inside of him, and yet he still feels so empty. Nothing can compare to Dean’s cock. The blanket has slipped down Dean’s body, covering only what’s below his waist. Sam’s thighs squeeze together and his hand slips under the covers to stroke his cock as he visualizes Dean’s naked body moving on top of his. </p><p>Sam knows he has a problem, has ever since he was a teenager. Dean found out soon later when he walked in on Sam in the high school boys locker room with two football players. At first Dean had been mortified that the boys were hurting Sam and using his body, but when his little brother whispered “I wanted it,” Dean didn’t know what to say. </p><p>It was something they didn’t talk about for a long time after that. There were parts Dean didn’t seem to mind, like the constant masturbation. He never seemed mad about waking up to the sound of Sam moaning as he stroked his cock or fucked his own fingers. </p><p>Then Sam got older and started to seek out others. It’s not like Dean could tell him what to do anymore. </p><p>Sam would do his thing, sneaking out of the motel rooms and head straight for the bathroom when he’d return. Letting guys buy him drinks then pull him into alleyways behind bars. Accepting numbers from any attractive man with a lame pick up line. Dean had hated it. He couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>Sam had been shocked when Dean said if Sam was that desperate then he shouldn’t go to strangers. Dean justified that he was a safer choice then the random men, but Sam knew deep down he had been jealous the whole time. They both did. It just took them both a while to realize it.</p><p>That was years ago. Sam never went looking outside of Dean to get what he needed after. Other than toys for when he’d worn Dean out, but that wasn’t the same. When Sam slept was the only break for both of them, and even then it wasn’t guaranteed.</p><p>Like now. Sam couldn’t stop thinking about Dean’s thick, long cock hiding under the covers. His mouth practically waters. </p><p>Dean’s had a long week and an especially long day. Sam would feel guilty if he woke him up. So he debates getting one of his many toys to satisfy his body, but at the moment all Sam can think about is the way his lips stretch and how his throat burns in a delicious way around Dean’s cock.</p><p>Then, as if on cue, Dean rolls from his side onto his back. The covers come down and Dean’s exposed. A whimper slips free from Sam without him realizing. </p><p>It’s like he can’t stop himself from maneuvering his body down the bed until he’s eye level with Dean’s cock. Even soft, he’s still massive. Sam can’t get enough. He can’t wait.</p><p>Dean doesn’t move when Sam wraps a hand around him. Dean flinches a little, though, when Sam runs his tongue over his length before suckling the head between his greedy lips. Sam’s done this before and hasn’t gotten caught (not that Dean would mind), so he doesn’t hold back from taking Dean down his throat in one go. </p><p>He moans around his brother’s length, and the vibration causes Dean’s cock to twitch with interest in his mouth. Sam’s eyes nearly roll back when Dean starts to plump up in his mouth, stretching his throat and lips a little more.</p><p>Sam lifts his head before sinking down again. That pulls a soft groan from Dean. Sam casts his eyes up, noting how his brother’s are still shut.<br/>
He keeps bobbing his head, occasionally swirling his tongue around Dean’s tip just to taste precum. He doesn’t gag, Sam never does. Not even as Dean stretches his mouth and touches the back of his throat. He’s had a lot of practice.</p><p>Dean’s making little expression and Sam can tell he probably thinks he’s dreaming. The way his lips part and his eyebrows furrow then rise give it all away. His hips lift from the bed and his hands curl into the sheets.</p><p>Sam imagines Dean waking up and catching him. How his big hand might grip Sam by the hair and guide him up and down harder. How he’d call Sam a naughty boy or a whore or Sam’s personal favorite, my cock hungry slut. Shivers course through his body at the thought. He can hear Dean’s voice in his head. More than anything he just wants Dean to shove him off and onto his stomach and take him hard. </p><p>Except Dean’s fast asleep for the first time in weeks and Sam would feel incredibly guilty about waking him up. So he takes what he can get. And then a little more. He doesn’t have the will to stop himself.</p><p>Raising off of Dean’s now fully hard cock, Sam admires the view. Then he moves. Sam straddles Dean‘s thighs, their hard, drooling cocks nudging against one another as he moves. Sam whines, rocking his hips forward, chasing that little bit of friction.</p><p>Getting impatient, Sam reaches behind himself and pulls out the plug. He tosses it aside, feeling all to empty too quickly. The toy isn’t little and he always made sure to use lube, so Sam doesn’t bother getting himself ready and instead he lifts his hips.</p><p>Sam grips Dean’s cock in hand and moves to line him up to his needy hole. Unfortunately, Sam, in all of his eagerness, loses balance for only a second. Still, he falls forward. He catches himself with a heavy hand slapping against Dean’s chest. It’s not soft or quiet. </p><p>Dean grunts in his sleep, eyes fluttering open slightly. Sam, naked and on top of him with a guilty look on his face is what Dean’s met with.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Sam starts, but Dean shushes him and shakes his head sleepily. He’s used to this type of behavior, knowing how much Sam struggles with his needs and impulses. </p><p>“‘S okay.” He murmurs in that deep, husky, sleep filled voice that makes Sam feel all warm and tingly inside. Sam whimpers and his cock gives a twitch. Dean feels precum land on his belly and even though his eyes are barely open, he smiles and reaches for Sam’s hip with one hand. “Do what y’need to do.” </p><p>Sam doesn’t need anymore than Dean’s lazily hummed words to get back to it. “Thank you.” He says softly, but Sam doubts Dean even hears. </p><p>This time when Sam lifts his hips, he nudges the head of Dean’s cock right against his entrance. Then he sinks down, a desperate moan falling from his lips. There’s a slight pain that accompanies the pleasurable stretch of Dean filling him, just like there usually is, and Sam can’t help but love it in his lust filled haze.</p><p>Dean groans and his hand grips Sam’s hip a little tighter for a brief moment when Sam takes him all the way. His eyes still don’t open and Sam knows that he’s gonna have to do most of the work. He doesn’t mind, though. It certainly wasn’t the first time Sam was on top and it also wasn’t going to be the last.</p><p>Sam rocks his hips back and forth, body squeezing and becoming accustomed to the thick length filling him. Like this, if Sam angles his hips just right-</p><p>“Hnng- fuck-“ Sam pants out when Dean’s cock nudges at his prostate. He starts to lift his hips and then sinks back down, keening when Dean rubs at his sweet spot again. Dean’s cock gives a throb inside of Sam when his little brother shudders.</p><p>It’s gonna be quick, Sam knows it. He worked himself up too much fantasizing about then sucking Dean’s cock. It’s okay, though. Dean’s practically asleep, aside from a few groans, slurred words of encouragement, and an occasional bucking of his hips.</p><p>Sam keeps going, focusing on chasing his orgasm, barely letting Dean slip from his body. Just little rocking motions and a bit of up and down that ensures he feels every inch of his big brother.</p><p>Sam starts moving a bit faster, his hands falling to Dean’s chest. There a little slap of skin against skin filling the otherwise quiet room. Sam’s knees dig harder into the mattress on either side of Dean as his body starts to quake.</p><p>“There y’go.” Dean mutters, grunting slightly as Sam starts to tighten around him. Sam’s about to cum and they both know it.</p><p>“Dean,” Sam gasps cock bobbing and twitching as he bounces himself on his brother’s cock a little harder. “Cum inside me.” Sam begs, practically shaking as he holds back.</p><p>“You first, c’mon.” Dean urges, voice thick with pleasure yet sleep. Sam whimpers when Dean’s free hand comes to wrap around his cock.</p><p>With a moan, Sam lets go. The slightest touch causes his cock to throb then spill. Cum lands on the backs of Dean’s fingers and a little on his belly. His head hangs forward a little, lips parted and chest heaving as he catches his breath. His pace has faltered, but Dean makes up for it by shoving his hips up.</p><p>Once, twice, three times, then his cock twitches inside of Sam. Warm, thick seed paints his inner walls and Sam can’t help but whine in pleasure, his hips rocking down and his softening cock giving a twitch.</p><p>Nothing compares to the feeling of having Dean’s cock and cum inside of him. It’s the only time Sam ever feels truly full. </p><p>Now sated, Sam allows himself to relax. He doesn’t pull off for a few long minutes, simply taking in the pleasant feel of Dean inside of him.</p><p>Finally, Sam’s body grows sore and he forces himself to crawl off of Dean. He lands right beside him on the bed, a content smile on his lips.</p><p>“Thank you.” Sam whispers softly, pressing a kiss to Dean’s bicep when his arm wraps around him and pulls him closer. Sam goes willingly, cuddling right up beside Dean. </p><p>“Mhmm.” Dean hums, then presses a kiss to the top of Sam’s head. “Next time you can just wake me up. I’m never gonna tell you no.” Dean says a little firmer, making sure Sam hears him.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Besides, I’m just gonna wake up anyway.” </p><p>Sam can hear the hint of a smirk in Dean’s tired voice. He yawns and moves impossibly closer to Dean. Sam allows his eyes to finally close and stay closed, but that doesn’t stop a smirk of his own from crossing his lips. “Not as much as you think.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated :)</p><p>Find me on tumblr @sweetaspiesammy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>